The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of CGP 69846A in patients with cancer when administered as a continuous intravenous infusion for twenty-one consecutive days. The secondary objectives of this study are to characterize the safety profile and pharmacokinetic behavior of CGP 69846A. The tertiary objective of this study is to evaluate patients for the presence or absence of an objective response.